


Kitty - Take Two

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kitty cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two to my fic 'Kitty'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty - Take Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyglambert101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyglambert101/gifts).



> \+ Gifted it to amysaulbert101 as she was the one to ask for a second part to 'Kitty' :D

Watching as the cat lifted its head towards him, Sauli grinned softly before his eyes moved to the mess behind the kitten, ‘’Oh now kitty’’ Sauli laughed softly as he walked over and scooped the kitten up in to his arms and tickled it under its little grey chin as he looked down at the shredded top, ‘’well that was Adam’s favorite lazy top’’ Sauli frowned at it before looking down at the kitten who had curled itself in to the crook of his arm.  
‘’Sauli, im home’’ Jumping slightly, he hissed at the feeling of claws digging in to his arm before the sound of footsteps had Sauli putting the kitten down and his hands snagging up the ruined top, panicking slightly, Sauli looked around for places to hide it as Adam’s footsteps got closer.

Looking at the dresser which held their TV, Sauli ducked over and dropped the shirt on to the floor before he kicked it underneath quickly.   
‘’Sauli’’ Jumping again, he turned to look at Adam as he came walking over, eyes wide.   
‘’Adam…im sorry, I didn’t-‘’ Sauli started to say before Adam grabbed his arm  
‘’what happened baby?’’ Her asked, dropping his eyes, Sauli realized that Adam had been talking about the scratches on his arm which looked deeper than he had thought.   
‘’Oh…we were playing and he scratched me’’ Sauli quickly lied as Adam swiped his thumb over it lightly, ‘’he was too adorable to tell off’’ Sauli said truthfully as he rose up and pressed a light kiss to Adam’s lips.   
‘’Okay, but you are okay right?’’ Adam asked,  
‘’Im fine love’’ Sauli smiled before he turned back towards the bed and picked the kitten back up, ‘’Im going to make some lunch’’ Sauli smiled as Adam nodded and turned away slightly, at the same time, his hands moving up to tug his jacket off his shoulders.

≠

Fifteen minutes in to making lunch, Sauli couldn’t help but keep glancing towards the archway as Adam’s footsteps echoed out over the stairs and landings, shaking his head slightly, Sauli glanced over to where the kitten was curled up asleep on his pillow and smiled lightly.  
‘’Baby have you seen my last top?’’ Hearing Adam’s voice, Sauli stared towards his topless boyfriend.   
‘’Totally haven’t’’ Sauli told him before Adam laughed.   
‘’Stop staring, your apple is burning’’ Frowning at him slightly, Sauli turned to look over his shoulder before he turned fully and quickly pulled the pan of the heat and stirred at the ruined juice, nose winkling at the slight burning smell.

‘’So have you?’’ Adam asked close to Sauli’s ear as his strong arms curved around his slim waist,   
‘’Have I what?’’ Sauli grumbled, head turning to the side slightly as Adam pressed a kiss to the tattoo behind his ear lightly, his warm breath against his skin as Sauli leaned back in to Adam’s body.  
‘’Seen my lazy top’’ Adam spoke out from nipping at his skin  
‘’it’s in the bedroom’’ Sauli told him, eyes glancing towards the still sleeping kitten as Adam huffed,   
‘’I checked there…twice, its not there’’ Adam huffed, voice almost childlike as Sauli patted his arm softly.   
‘’I’m not looking for it love’’ He told Adam,   
‘’But baby, you’re-‘’  
‘’No buts Adam, you look, im cooking lunch’’ Sauli cut in as Adam groaned and buried his face in to Sauli’s neck,   
‘’Fine’’ Grinning softly, Sauli squeezed Adam’s wrist gently.

Feeling Adam press one more kiss to his skin, Sauli watched him leave the kitchen with a scratch to the tens head, smiling, Sauli turned back to the pan of apple juice he had been heating up with a sigh before he grabbed the handle and moved towards the sink, washing it out, he turned back and placed the pan on the counter and went to turn towards the fridge again when a crash echoed out from upstairs, soon followed by loud laughter.  
Walking over to the cat who had raised its head from the crash, Sauli smoothed his fingers through his fluffy fur,   
‘’Panic over, I found it’’ Freezing at Adam’s voice, Sauli stared down at the kitten as Adam’s footsteps sounded on the stairs. ‘’Sauli, what…’’  
Picking the kitten up, Sauli held him close to his chest and turned around at the same time as backing up to the counter as Adam walked in holding his clawed up top.  
‘’Don’t blame him, it was my fault…I left it on the bed, its not the kittens fault, I’ll buy you a new one, just don’t tell him off and don’t get rid of him, he’s only little, he doesn’t know any better’’ Sauli rattled out quickly as Adam walked over,  
‘’Baby, you’re squeezing him’’ Adam said softly as Sauli looked down and gasped slightly, his hold going loose a little,  
‘’Oh god, im sorry little buddy’’ Sauli told the kitten as he pulled him up and pressed a kiss to the top of his furry head, ‘’please don’t be mad’’ Sauli whispered out to Adam who just laughed and kissed Sauli’s forehead like he had done to the kitten, fingers rubbing at the back of his neck softly and soothingly.

≠

‘’I could never tell him off’’ Adam whispered out to him later that night as Sauli used his boyfriends chest as a pillow, his own chest pressed tightly against Adam’s side as they cuddled up together on the couch.  
‘’He’s too adorable’’ Sauli grinned out and Adam laughed,  
‘’Yeah that too and because I also hid your skull scarf the other day under the mattress in the guest bedroom’’ Adam admitted sheepishly as Sauli sat up to look at his boyfriends face before down to his stomach where the kitten was curled up and laughed lightly.  
‘’I guess we both have to give up something which is our favorite sometimes’’ Sauli grinned out as he tucked himself back against Adams side as his arm folded around Sauli’s shoulders, a hummed agreement on his lips. ‘’and plus, the scarf was actually yours.’’


End file.
